PLL - Haleb in Mexico
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Haleb dark AU story.
1. The 3 keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This story is AU Haleb and rather dark.**

* * *

**PLL - Haleb in Mexico**

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers ( that's Haleb for some of you guys ) step off a bus in a small village in southern Mexico.**

"And here we are." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, baby." says Caleb.

"I'm glad you wanted to go with me here." says Hanna.

"Of course I wanted to go with you." says Caleb.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Señorita Marin...?" says a Mexican girl as she walk up to Hanna.

The Mexican girl is the same age as Hanna.

"Sí, por supuesto." says Hanna.

"Wonderful. I am Cassandra Vega and I'll be your guide while you're here, yeah." says the Mexican girl.

The Mexican girl wear a tight red t-shirt, black leather pants and green shoes.

"Oh, sister of Rafael, right...?" says Hanna.

"Yes. My brother wish he could be here in person to meet you again, but he's unable to for certain reasons." says Cassandra.

"I understand, girl." says Hanna.

"Allright, belleza." says Cassandra.

"Soy una belleza, si." says Hanna.

"Could you ladies please speak English so I can keep up." says Caleb.

"Yeah, sorry." says Hanna.

"Follow me, guys. I'll show you to a place where you can stay." says Cassandra.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

"Yay, muchas gracias, Cassandra." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Cassandra. "Any friends of my brother are friends to me too."

"Sweet." says Hanna. "I hope your brother's okay."

"Last time I talked to him, he was totally fine." says Cassandra.

"Han, how do you know her brother?" says Caleb.

"Rafael Vega and I went to college together." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Don't worry. I never dated him." says Hanna.

"I'm not worried." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Hanna, my brother want you to have this." says Cassandra as she give Hanna a black gift box.

"Oh, what is it...?" says Hanna.

"I do not know. My brother didn't tell me." says Cassandra.

"As into secrets as ever, is he? Typical of him." says Hanna.

Hanna is about to open the gift box when Cassandra stop her.

"My brother told me to make sure you don't open that in public, Hanna Marin." says Cassandra.

"Okay." says Hanna.

When she and Caleb are in the room they will stay in, Hanna open the gift box from Rafael.

Inside is a gold-plated handgun, a pack of ammo and a small bottle of tequila.

"This must be more serious than little cutie me though if we need a gun." says Hanna. "I don't even have a gun license."

"I know, but I do." says Caleb.

Hanna gives the gun and the ammo to Caleb.

"And I take this." says Hanna as she put the tequila bottle in her handbag.

"Hanna." says Caleb.

"Only for emergeny. Relax." says Hanna.

20 minutes later, Cassandra show up with tacos and beer for Hanna and Caleb.

"You two need to eat and drink so you stay alert and ready." says Cassandra.

"Buena sugerencia." says Hanna.

"En efecto, Hanna." says Cassandra.

Cassandra leave the room.

Hanna and Caleb eat and drink.

The next day.

Cassandra drive Hanna and Caleb to a nearby town.

"Don't let your guard down. There are a lot of weird evil people around here." says Cassandra.

"That musy be why your brother gave me and Caleb a gun." says Hanna.

"Yeah, probably so." says Cassandra.

Cassandra park her white car outside a hotel.

"Okay, thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem. I'll wait here." says Cassandra.

Hanna and Caleb enter the hotel.

"Me gustaría hablar con, Nicole Caruzo." says Hanna.

"La reina de los orgasmos no lleva invitados hoy." says the girl at the front desk.

"Esto es importante. Dile que Hanna Marin desea verla." says Hanna.

The girl at the front desk get afraid when she understands who Hanna is.

"Caleb..." says Hanna.

Caleb pull out the gun and aim it towards the girl at the front desk.

"Dígale a Nicole que Hanna Marin y Caleb Rivers exigen reunirse con ella." says Hanna.

"Como desées, Hanna Marin." says the girl at the front desk.

She walk away and return 4 minutes later.

"Follow me, this way." says the girl as she lead Hanna and Caleb up to room 69.

A sexy evil-looking Latino woman open the door.

Caleb and Hanna enter the room and close the door.

"Welcome, Hanna and Caleb. I am Nicole 'The Orgasm' Caruzo. I've been expecting you. Franco DeMontero told me you guys would show up sooner or later." says the Latino woman.

Nicole seem to be around 2 or 4 years older than Hanna.

Nicole has a sexy body with red lips, dark eyes, black long hair, natural slutty D-cup boobs and she wear a black leather push-up bra, erotic red satin G-string panties, black leather chaps and brown combat boots. On her belt is a black gun and a long knife.

"So, what the shit may I do for you?" says Nicole.

"We're here for the key." says Caleb.

"I'm not giving that away." says Nicole.

"Yes, you are." says Hanna.

"Don't think that I am afraid you." says Nicole.

"Perhaps you should be 'cause I'm not the typical dumb blonde. I actually am a lot smarter than people think." says Hanna.

"Are you sure you don't simply imagine that, Hanna?" says Nicole.

"You shouldn't make Hanna angry." says Caleb.

"Why not? She's just a weak blonde bimbo." says Nicole.

"Far from it." says Hanna in anger.

"Hand over the key to Hanna, now." says Caleb in a hard serious tone.

Caleb aim the gun at Nicole.

"Fine!" says Nicole as she reach a hand into her bra and pull out an old bronze key that is several hundred years old.

Nicole suddenly get up and run towards the window, but before she jump out and kill herself, Caleb fire the gun.

The bullet hit Nicole in the back and she fall down dead on the floor.

Hanna grab the key and put it in her purse.

"We're done here, baby." says Caleb, giving Hanna a sexy kiss.

"Yeah. Let's get the fuck away from this place." says Hanna.

Hanna and Caleb walk down and back outside to Cassandra.

"Did you get the key?" says Cassandra.

"Yeah, but we had to kill Nicole, leaving her little sister without an adult to look after her." says Hanna.

"No problem. I make sure little Mimi get put into a sweet home." says Cassandra.

2 hours later.

"Alright. We have the first key. Now we need to figure out where to find the other two." says Hanna.

"I'd guess that Nicole probably gave Mimi one of them." says Caleb.

"That sounds logical." says Cassandra.

"Yes, indeed." says a man as he enter the room.

It is Rafael Vega.

"Hanna, long time no see." says Rafael, happy to see Hanna.

"Hi, Rafael." says Hanna. "This is my boyfriend Caleb Rivers."

"Hi, man. You're lucky. Hanna is very beautiful." says Rafael.

"Yeah, she is." says Caleb.

"I'm glad you're okay." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Rafael.

"Caleb and me can check if Mimi has one of the keys." says Hanna.

"Alright. You can find her in Avuuta." says Rafael.

"Let's go there, Caleb." says Hanna.

"Of course." says Caleb.

"Use my car." says Rafael as he give his car keys to Hanna.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna and Caleb drive to Avuuta.

In a small apartment, they find Mimi Caruzo, a cute 7 year old girl.

"Who are you? Where's my sister?" says Mimi.

"Relax. Your sister is gone, but someone else will take care of you. I'm Hanna Marin and I wonder, did your sister give you something like this?" says Hanna as she show the key to Mimi.

"I have one." says Mimi as she reach inside her shirt and show the one of the keys on a string around her neck.

"You need to give that to me and my boyfriend here." says Hanna.

"No, it was my sister's treasure. Me can never give it to someone." says Mimi.

"Sorry, but you have to give me the key...it's uh...mine." says Hanna.

"No!" scream Mimi as she begin to cry.

Hanna try to take the key. She hate to steal from such a cute kid, but she know that she need all the 3 keys.

"Little sweetie, sorry..." says Hanna as she break the nylon string that Mimi wear the key on.

Hanna takes the key and put it in her purse.

Caleb and Hanna take Mimi with them and return to Cassandra's place.

"Hi, Mimi." says Cassandra with a sweet smile.

"Hi, lady." says Mimi with a smile.

Mimi feel comfortable with Cassandra, since Mimi has met Cassandra a few times before and seen that Cassandra is very nice.

"Did you get the key?" says Rafael.

"I've got it here." says Hanna as she place the key on the table.

"Perfect. As soon as we find the third key we can finally get access to the lost temple." says Rafael.

"Cassandra, I just got a txt from Diego. He thinks the third key is owned by Henry Kensington." says a woman named Carola as she enter the room.

Carola is Cassandra's best friend.

"Awesome." says Cassandra.

"Want me to get some weapons ready?" says Carola.

"Yes, girl. Four rifles please." says Cassandra.

"Okay." says Carola.

22 minutes later.

Rafael, Cassandra, Hanna and Caleb are in Cassandra's car.

They carry assault rifles and wear black-ops armor.

When they get to Professor Henry Kensington's mansion, Rafael says "I'll take the lead. Keep your eyes open, you'll never know what to find here."

"Okay." says Caleb.

Professor Henry Kensington is a rich archaeologist.

"Attack." says Rafael.

He, Caleb, Hanna and Cassandra attack the mansion.

The main door to the mansion is guarded by two men in black suits.

Hanna fire her rifle, killing one of them.

Rafael fire and kills the other.

"Fuck!" says Cassandra as she fire her rifle, breaking the door open.

Caleb, Hanna, Rafael and Cassandra enter the mansion.

They walk upstairs to the dining room where the professor is.

"If you hand over the key, we will not kill you." says Rafael.

"What key?" says Professor Kensington.

"The one that along with a couple others opens the door to the lost temple of the god Arkunio." says Hanna.

"Such a key I do not own." says Professor Kensington.

"Really?" says Cassandra.

"Yes." says Professor Kensington.

"Liar. Give us your key." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, take him down." says Caleb.

"Sexy." says Hanna as she fire her rifle, killing Professor Kensington.

Cassandra and Hanna walk over to the dead professor.

"Alright." says Cassandra as she pull down the professor's pants and boxers.

It turns out that the third key hang from the professor's dick in a leather string.

Cassandra use a long sharp Egyptian gold knife to cut off the professor's dick and take the key.

"Awesome job, sister." says Rafael. "We have all 3 keys."

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Let's get away." says Rafael.

Hanna, Caleb, Rafael and Cassandra run out ot the car, jump in and drive back to Cassandra's place.

"Hanna, my friend. You and Caleb can travel to the temple with the keys and open up the place while Cassandra and I deal with our enemies here in Mexico." says Rafael.

"Okay, see you two again in a few weeks." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Good luck, Hanna." says Rafael.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna and Caleb fly to Italy.

During the flight, Hanna is sleeping.

"Awww, such a sexy fuck-session! Mmmm, yes! Drill my little pussy!" moans Hanna in her sleep, clearly having a sex dream.

"Holy shit..." says Caleb.

40 minutes later, Hanna wakes up.

"Oh my crap! Such a cozy porno-dream me had." says Hanna.

"I know. You were moaning sexy stuff in your sleep, Han." says Caleb.

"Was I really? Oppsss..." says Hanna as she blush a bit.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"Little sexy me should not moan sexy shit in public." says Hanna.

"That's true." says Caleb.

When they arrive in Italy, Hanna and Caleb ride on horses to where the lost temple of Arkunio is.

They walk down into the cave where the temple is.

"The keys." says Hanna as she hand the 3 keys to Caleb.

"Okay, here we go." says Caleb as he insert the 3 keys into the huge stone door.

He turn the keys.

The six red gemstones above the door glow and the door opens.

"I'm a bit afraid..." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna with a cutie smile.

Caleb and Hanna enter the temple.

The fireplace in the middle of the room light up on its own.

"Holy fuck, look!" says Hanna as she find severeal big clay jars full of gold coins.

"Wow! We sure are takin' this with us." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Let's see if we can find what we're actually here for." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb enter another room.

"Maybe it's in here." says Hanna as she find a large gold box.

"That could be it, yes." says Caleb.

Caleb use a knife to break open the box. Inside is a large green gemstone.

"We found it. This is the stone of Khasaale." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

They take the stone of Khasaale with them and return the next day with a car so they can take the gold as well as any other treasures in the temple.

4 days later, Hanna and caleb are back in Mexico.

"Not only did we find the stone, we also found a large amount of gold and a bunch of other treasures as well." says Caleb.

"Good. Unfortunately my brother had to leave again, but we can still continue without him." says Cassandra.

"Alright." says Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Fuck me, Caleb." says Hanna as she pull down her pink sweatpants and pout with her sexy ass.

"Okay, baby Hanna." says Caleb as he unzip his pant and slide his dick into Hanna's ass and starts to fuck her.

"Yay! So awesome!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Indeed. Your ass is warm and cozy." moans Caleb.

"And your dick is stiff and firm! Very sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Only for you, Hanna!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone, fucking harder and faster.

Hanna love that.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

8 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's ass.

"Yay! Awesome!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"It was very good." says Caleb.

"True. It was wonderful." says Hanna.

Caleb pull out his dick from Hanna's ass.

"Oh, me seems too late for the show." says Cassandra with a slutty smile as she enter the room and sees what Caleb and Hanna has done.

"Yeah." says Hanna.


	2. Stone of Khasaale

4 days later, Cassandra, Hanna and Caleb enter a small old abandoned church near a forest.

"Okay, I sure hope this works..." says Cassandra.

She place the stone of Khasaale on a brass tripod in front of the altar.

Through a window in the ceiling moonlight shine down upon the stone.

The stone glow with a golden magic light.

Some cold wind blow through the room.

The golden light increase and shine all over Hanna, Caleb and Cassandra.

It feels almost like they get orgasms.

2 minutes later, the golden light is gone.

"Holy fucking shit. I've never felt so relaxed and happy since I was a kid." says Hanna.

"Good. That means it worked. We're now much more powerful and awesome than ever before." says Cassandra.

"What about your brother?" says Caleb.

"I can share the blessing with him by having sex with him." says Cassandra.

"Sex? He's your older brother." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but he and I fuck sometimes when none of us have any fuck-buddies." says Cassandra.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Let's leave." says Caleb as he grab the stone of Khasaale.

"Yeah. We're done here." says Hanna.

"Alright. Time to head back to my place." says Cassandra. "I hope my brother returns soon. I'm worried."

"Rafael is a badass guy. I'm sure he's fine." says Hanna.

"You're probably right, Han." says Cassandra.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Once they are back at Cassandra's place, Hanna and Caleb have sex.

"Here we go, baby Hanna." says Caleb as he slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Awww...soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Fuck, fuck! Cozy and fun!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Holy shit, your pussy is amazing!" moans Caleb.

"So is your dick!" moans Hanna.

Cassandra watch from another room, masturbating to what she sees.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Cassandra.

"This feels so nice!" moans Hanna.

"It's good for me too!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

"Very sexy is what you are!" moans Caleb, fucking harder and faster.

Hanna love that.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Oh my gosh! Sexy!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a wonderful big orgasm.

Because of the magic blessing they recieved from the stone of Khasaale, Caleb's load of cum is much bigger than normal and Hanna's orgasm is much more powerful than normal and they love it.

The next day.

"We need to hide this until Rafael returns." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

Caleb, Hanna and Cassandra hide the stone of Khasaale in a wooden box under the floor of Cassandra's bedroom.

"It will be safe here." says Cassandra.

"I sure hope you're right. The stone can't end up in the hands of someone who isn't aware of its true powers." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

5 days later, Rafael return.

"Awww! So great that you are a salvo, dear big brother." says a very happy Cassandra as she give Rafael a hug.

"I'm sorry if you were worried." says Rafael.

"Maravilloso que estés en casa." says Cassandra.

"Me alegro de estar aqui." says Rafael.

"Yay." says Cassandra.

"Rafael, where have you been?" says Hanna.

"Long story, Hanna my friend." says Rafael.

"Then we'll take it over a bottle of wine and some tacos." says Caleb.

"Sexy idea." says Cassandra.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Cassandra makes tacos while Rafael goes down into the basement to grab an old bottle of Spanish wine from the year 1796.

While they eat and drink, Rafael tells where he has been and why.

The next day.

Rafael and Cassandra have sex so Rafael can get the magical blessing as well.

Rafael slide his big stiff dick into his sister's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, brother's dick in me! Sooo sexy!" moans Cassandra.

Cassandra actually enjoy her own brother moat of all men she's been fucked by in her entire life.

"Sister, you're damn fuckable!" moans Rafael.

"Yay!" moans Cassandra.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fucking crap! Yes!" moans Rafael in a deep manly tone as he cum in Cassandra's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Cassandra as she get an orgasm.

The magical blessing is being copied and given to Rafael.

"I feel so much stronger." says Rafael.

"Awesome. It worked. And thanks for such a wonderful fuck." says Cassandra.

"No problem, sexy sister. You're an amazing slut." says Rafael.

"Guys, sorry to break the fun, but enemies are on the way." says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Damn! Get weapons." says Rafael as he put his dick bakc in his jeans.

Cassandra put her pink sweatpants back on.

Rafael, Hanna, Cassandra and Caleb grab rifles.

"Okay. Let's defend ourselves." says Rafael.

"Yeah." says Hanna.


	3. Noel Kahn?

20 minutes later, 17 soldiers in black outfits attack Cassandra's house.

"Take them down!" says Rafael as he, Caleb, Hanna and Cassandra fire their rifles from the windows on the second floor.

"We're outnumbered..." says Caleb.

"Don't give up." says Cassandra.

"Can we win?" says Hanna.

"I sure hope so, Han." says Rafael.

"Look! That's Noel..." says Hanna when she notice that one of the enemy soldiers is actually non other than Noel Kahn, a guy that Hanna and Caleb went to high school with back home in Rosewood.

"You're right. How did he become a member of the Cult of Hades?" says Caleb.

"I don't know..." says Hanna.

"Do you guys know him?" says Cassandra.

"Kinda, yeah. His name's Noel Kahn." says Hanna.

"Okay. Is he your buddy?" says Cassandra.

"Not at all. He's an enemy. Just a surprise to see him here." says Hanna.

Hanna aim her rifle at Noel and fire.

Noel scream in pain as he is hit between his legs.

"Right in the dick. Nice, Hanna." says Caleb.

"The cute Hanna-Boo still got it." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, babe." says Caleb.

12 minutes later, Rafael, Cassandra, Hanna and Caleb have killed all the enemies, including Noel.

Hanna walk over to Noel's body, pull down his pants and boxers and cut off his dick.

"I take this as a trophy for all the bad stuff you did to my buddies back in high school." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Rafael, still into fucking horny blonde chicks as much as you did in college?" says Hanna.

"Yes, but I'd never fuck you, Han. The friendship I have with you is worth too much for me to risk destroying it by fucking you." says Rafael.

"I understand and I have Caleb so I get more than enough dick in me on a regular basis anyway." says Hanna.

"He seem to be good at fucking you." says Rafael.

"Caleb is awesome. His dick is big and always makes me have such amazing orgasms." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you get all the fucking you need, Hanna-Boo." says Rafael.

"Thanks, man. I knew there was reasons to why I became friends with you." says Hanna.

"My brother is a horny fucker, but he's also smart and a skilled tactical man." says Cassandra as she enter the room.

"Thanks, sister." says Rafael.

"Anytime." says Cassandra.

"Eso es bueno." says Rafael.

"Muy cierto." says Cassandra.

"Awww." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Caleb, Hanna, Rafael and Cassandra are eating lunch in the garden.

"Tomorrow Hanna and I are going back to the states." says Caleb.

"No need to. You're free to stay a bit longer." says Rafael.

"Yes, but we have some stuff to take care of back home." says Caleb.

"Como desées." says Rafael.

"We'll be back by winter." says Caleb.

"Alright, guys." says Rafael.

"La vida es erotica." says Hanna.

"Tan verdadero, Hanna." says Rafael.

"Sí, Rafael." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Rafael.

"Who get to have the stone?" says Cassandra.

"It should remain here for now, since it's the place it will be safe in." says Caleb.

"Agreed." says Rafael.

"The final ownership will be decided when Hanna and I return here." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna and Caleb drive back to the United States.

So no one will stop them, Hanna and Caleb are disguised as FedEx people.

Once back home in their apartment in Rosewood, they drink some wine.

"Seems like I'm getting horny." says Hanna with a very cute smile as she slide her left hand down into her pink sweatpants.

"Nice." says Caleb with a smile.

"Yeah. My pussy is wet and I did sure not piss." says Hanna.

"Sexy like hell, my slutty Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna in childish joy.

"Yeah, Han." says Caleb.


	4. Yay!

"Let's fuck like horny bunnies." says Hanna with a sexy cute smile.

"Sounds good." says Caleb.

Caleb and Hanna takes of their clothes.

"I'm ready for your dick. My pussy is wet and soft like velvet." says Hanna.

"Alright, my sexy bitch." says Caleb as he slide his dick into Hanna's sexy pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"Me is so happy!" moans Hanna with a cutie smile.

"That's awesome!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"I love being fucked..." moans Hanna.

"I know that." moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"Fuck!" moans Caleb, all horny.

"Mmmm, sexy and fun!" moans Hanna.

"True, baby!" moans Caleb.

"Awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy feels damn good." ,oans Caleb.

"Thanks." moans Hanna.

"No problem." moans Caleb.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"OMG, yes!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

The next day.

Hanna is watching a cute girl-movie and Caleb is repairing some guns.

Hanna wear a tight sexy light-blue top and pink baggy sweatpants.

Caleb thinks she look very sexy slutty and fuckable.

"Awww!" says Hanna with a childish cutie smile.

"You're hot." says Caleb with a smile.

"Thanks." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"No problem, baby Hanna." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're the best. I love you." says Hanna.

"Just so ya know, I don't feel like fucking right now." says Caleb.

"Okay. I wasn't gonna ask that." says Hanna.

"Alright, babe. What are we havin' for dinner?" says Caleb.

"Pasta, lobster and creamy sauce." says Hanna.

"That sure sounds good." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna, all childish and sweet.

"Indeed." says Caleb.

Hanna walk to the kitchen and starts to cook dinner.

"La la la, me is sexy!" sings Hanna with a cute smile.

"Same old Hanna-Boo." thinks Caleb, laughing a bit.

59 minutes later.

"Taa-daah!" says Hanna, placing pasta, lobster and creamy sauce on the black living room table.

"Smells good." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

"Little preview." says Hanna as she briefly show her pussy.

"That pussy looked wet." says Caleb.

"It is." says Hanna.

Hanna take a seat in her cozy pink armchair.

Caleb and Hanna starts to eat.

"How does it taste?" says Hanna.

"It's delicious." says Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, sexy Han." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"So sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"Me is happy." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"I'm happy as well." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Caleb.

45 minutes later.

"Caleb, wanna fuck me?" says Hanna.

"Later. I'm kinda tired now." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Caleb takes a nap.

61 minutes later.

"Now we can fuck." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna, all happy and cutie cute.

They go into the bedroom, takes off their clothes and climb into bed.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna, all horny and sexual.

"Yeah, baby Hanna!" moans Caleb in a deep manly voice.

"Fuck me!" moans Hanna in a cute soft voice.

"Alright." says Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"No problem!" moans Caleb.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yes, cum in me, Caleb! Soooo sexy and fun!" moans a very happy Hanna.

The next day, Caleb and Hanna eat pizza and watch porn.

Hanna's phone suddenly beep.

Hanna grab her phone and answer.

"This is Hanna-Boo speaking."

"Rafael here. Our most dangerous enemy have found out that we have the stone. You and Caleb are needed in a possible upcoming battle."

"We'll be on the way, my friend."

"Okay. Thanks, Hanna."

"See you soon."

Hanna ends the phone call.

"It was Rafael. War might happen between the Order of Osiris and the Cult of Hades. Rafael and Cassandra needs us." says Hanna.

"Okay. We can't let the order down. I'll get us a flight to Mexico." says Caleb.

The next day, Hanna and Caleb fly to Mexico.

During the flight, Hanna and Caleb talk and drink wine.

It is a private flight that Caleb managed to get for them.

"Hanna, do you wanna have kids?" says Caleb.

"Sure, if we adopt a little adorable blonde girlie. I don't wanna be preggo and fat for nine months." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little..." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

"If you finger-fuck me I can relax." says Hanna.

"That I can do." says Caleb as he reach a hand donw into Hanna's sweatpants and finger-fuck Hanna's sweet pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Okay, baby Hanna." says Caleb with a smile.

Caleb gives Hanna a kiss.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Sweet." says Caleb.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy is very nice." says Caleb.

"Awww. Thanks, man." moans Hanna, happy that Caleb like her pussy.

"No problem, sexy Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Babe." says Caleb, finger-fucking harder.

Hanna enjoy that.

"Make me have an orgasm!" moans Hanna.


	5. Damion

29 minutes later.

"Awww...holy shit, yes!" moans Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Nice orgasm, baby Hanna." says Caleb, giving Hanna a kiss.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

40 minutes later, Hanna and Caleb arrive in Mexico.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo." says Rafael.

"Hi, man." says Hanna.

"We're glad you're here." says Cassandra.

"I'm not going to let the order down and I'm sure Han feel the very same." says Caleb.

"I do." says Hanna.

"Good." says Rafael.

"Yeah." says Cassandra.

45 minutes later, at Cassandra's home.

"We need to move the stone to another location. It's no longer safe here." says Rafael.

"Okay...where should we move it?" says Hanna.

"I've had some of my men searching for a safe place, but they've unfortunately not found a place that's good enough." says Rafael.

"That's kinda bad..." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Rafael.

"So what are we gonna do?" says Cassandra.

"I don't know." says Rafael.

"Hand over the stone!" says a man named Damion Winchester as he and 6 women enter the room.

Damion is the leader of the Cult of Hades, just as Rafael is the leader of the Order of Osiris.

"Never!" says Hanna as she grab a gun and fire it.

Damion manage to avoid the bullet.

Instead it hit one of Damion's women in her right boob, killing her.

"No!" scream Damion in anger. "She was my favorite whore!"

The women turns out to be Damion's private whores and also some of his soldiers.

"Ha, you got one whore less to put your worthless disgusting excuse for a dick in, loser." says Hanna with a sassy smile.

"I'm not a loser." says Damion as he aim his rifle at Hanna.

"Leave my sexy Hanna alone, man." says Caleb.

Caleb fire his gun, knocking the rifle from Damion's hands.

"Alright, Rafael. We'll leave for now, but this is just the beginning. From this moment and onwards, it's fucking war." says Damion.

Damion and his whores run away.

"I won't let this bimbo be wasted." says Rafael as he unzip his black leather pants, pull a hole in the dead whore's tights and fuck her hard and fast.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Rafael in a deep manly voice as he cum in the dead whore's soft pussy.

"Was it sexy?" says Hanna.

"Yes, sort of, at least. I've fucked better babes many times." says Rafael.

Rafael grab a sword and cut off the dead whore's head.

The next day.

"Sister, we need to abandon this place, since Damion knows about it." says Rafael.

"Okay, brother." says Cassandra.

Hanna, Caleb, Rafael and Cassandra and other members of the Order of Osiris pack things into cars.

As soon as everything of value are in the cars, they all drive away as Cassandra push a button on her green iPhone causing her house to be blown to dust by a chemical bomb.

"Bye, bye home!" says Cassandra, slightly sad about having to destroy the house that's been her beloved home and fuck-place for almost 15 years.

"I'll get you a new home, sweet sister." says Rafael.

"Thanks." says Cassandra.

"Where are we going?" says Hanna.

"To my cousin Mike's place." says Rafael.

Behind the seat Hanna is in is a big box and inside it is the stone of Khasaale.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I hope Damion won't find us there." says Caleb.

"He shouldn't...at least not for a few weeks." says Rafael.

"Alright, man." says Caleb.

"What happened to the body of Damion's dead bimbo?" says Hanna.

"I placed it on my bed and since I just blew my whole house to shit, the body's gone." says Cassandra.

"Nice." says Hanna with a slutty smile.

"Yeah, sexy Hanna." says Caleb.

5 hours later, they arrive at Mike's house.

"Here we are, the home of my bisexual cousin Mike Moore." says Rafael.

"Is he a member of the order?" says Hanna.

"No, but he's always helping out anyways." says Rafael.

"Eso es tan sexy." says Hanna.

"De hecho niña." says Rafael.

"Maravilloso y acogedor." says Hanna.

"Orgasmos para todos." says Cassandra.

"Si hermana." says Rafael.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

Caleb, Hanna, Rafael, Cassandra and Mike drink wine and eat cake.

"Mike, thanks for letting us stay here." says Rafael.

"No problem, man." says Mike.

"Where's the stone?" says Caleb.

"Down in the food cellar." says Rafael. "It should be safe there."

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"I'd say that Hanna Marin needs a good fuck." says Rafael. "Bang her, Caleb. Seems like that's what she wants right now."

"Later." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cute and happy.

"Rafael, seems like you're right. Hanna-Boo does appear to be horny." says Caleb.

"I sure am." says Hanna with a childish smile.

2 hours later.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a happy horny Hanna.

"Indeed, baby Hanna!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"So sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"Fuck me!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"You're so damn fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Fuckie, fuckie...so much fun!" moans Hanna.

"I agree!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, cozy and sexy!" moans Hanna.

45 minutes later.

Caleb fuck harder and Hanna love that.

"Soooooo sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Caleb, just as horny as Hanna.

"Mmm...awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhhh...fuck!" moans Caleb.

12 minutes later.

Caleb fuck faster.

Hanna love it.

6 minutes later.

"Holy shit, Hanna!" moans Caleb. "I cum!"

"Yes! Me too!" moans Hanna. "Soooo sexy!"

Caleb and Hanna cum together.

The next day.

"Was it nice, Hanna?" says Rafael.

"Uh...what...?" says Hanna.

"Yesterday when Caleb fucked you." says Rafael.

"It was awesome. It's always awesome when he fucks me." says Hanna.

"That's good. I'm glad you have a man who can deal with your strong sexuality, Han." says Rafael.

"Caleb is perfect for me. He's macho, powerful, sexy, sweet and smart. All I need." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Rafael.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a pink childish t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Want a drink?" says Rafael.

"Sure." says Hanna.

Rafael makes a special spicy drink and gives it to Hanna.

"Aww. Thanks." says Hanna and takes a sip.

It taste good.

"That's the 2.0 version of my fire-drink. You do remember that, don't you? I used to make it for you in college when you were sad and crying." says Rafael.

"Of course I remember. Your new version taste so sexy, much better than the first one. Even though the first was not bad in any way." says Hanna.

"Me alegra que lo disfrutes, Hanna." says Rafael.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cute and sweet.

"I'll always remember how we helped each other during our time in college. You kept time fun for me and I helped you to study." says Rafael.

"Thanks to your help I got my degree in fashion design." says Hanna.

"Not only because of me. I only gave you a little help along the way. Nothing more." says Rafael.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah, Han." says Rafael.

"Dinner's ready." says Cassandra as she enter the room.

"Sweet." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

5 days later.

"It seems as if Damion's unable to find us." says Caleb.

"Yes." says Rafael.

"Sure hope so." says Cassandra.

"I agree." says Hanna.

"Okay. Sexy." says Cassandra.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"The stone's safe, at least for now. We can't allow Damion to get it." says Caleb.

"I agree, man. If our enemies get the stone, there's no way to tell what they'd do with it." says Rafael.

"Indeed." says Cassandra.

"Yeah." says Hanna.


	6. The elixir

The next day, Hanna and Rafael use the stone to create an elixir that can give the stone's magic blessing to anyone who drink it.

"Will all members of the order get to drink of this?" says Hanna.

"Yes, that's the plan. If we're gonna defeat Damion and his pervs once and for all, we are going to need all the poderío we can get, Han." says Rafael.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Rafael fill up small steel bottles with the elixir that looks and smells like piss.

"Uh...that looks exactly like piss..." says Hanna.

"It unfortunately does." says Rafael.

Suddenly the elixir begins to sparkle with magic and become neon-green and its smell change from piss to candy.

"Much better." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Rafael.

"Where's your sister, man?" says Hanna.

"She'll get back by night. Apparently she'd found a guy she wanted to fuck." says Rafael.

"Good for her. Sex is awesome." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"That's true." says Rafael.

7 hours later.

"Hi, guys." says Cassandra when she get back.

"Was it good...?" says Hanna.

"Sure. His load wasn't as creamy as I want it, but the size of his dick was perfect and he managed to keep it hard for 2 hours of fucking." says Cassandra.

"That's sexy." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, are you horny?" says Caleb.

"No, not really. I feel kinda dizzy. Guess little sexy me had a few drinks too many last night." says Hanna.

"Take a nap then, baby." says Caleb.

"Good idea." says Hanna as she kick off her shoes and climb into bed.

"See ya later." says Caleb as he leave the room.

In another room, Cassandra is using a big yellow dildo to fuck herself in the ass.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans Cassandra.

Cassandra is very horny.

"Holy shit, me is all slutty!" moans Cassandra.

She is happy.

"Oh my crap!" moans Cassandra with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

"Yeah, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"Awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Holy fuck, you're damn sexy!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Yay! Thanks, Caleb!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"Sure!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Caleb and Hanna are both happy and horny.

"Mmmm, so fun and sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah! Damn, indeed very sexy!" moans Caleb.

52 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's erotic pussy.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Sorry to walk in on you guys, but Rafael calls us all to a last minute meeting." Cassandra as she enter the room.

"Not a problem. We were actually done here." says Caleb.

"Good." says Cassandra.

4 minutes later.

"Tori has reported that Damion and his sluts will be here by tomorrow morning. I refuse to let him get the stone." says Rafael.

"I believe I speak for us all when I say that I agree 100 %." says Caleb.

"Good." says Rafael.

"So, what's the plan?" says Hanna.


	7. Victory!

"I'm not sure." says Rafael.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"We can move before Damion arrive." says Cassandra.

"Sure, but I refuse to run in fear." says Rafael.

"That I agree on." says Caleb.

"Yeah, me too." says Hanna.

"Rafael, sir. I have an idea. Damion's probably expecting us to try and move away before he shows up. If we instead set up defense here with rifles we can ctach him by surprise." says Caleb.

"I like that idea, man. Let's do that. Sister, inform the rest of the order." says Rafael.

"Aye, brother." says Cassandra.

"Damion's probably not thinking he need to fight so I assume he'll only bring a small number of pervs. I believe we are gonna have the advantage in a fight." says Rafael.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

21 minutes later.

Caleb and Hanna prepare a bunch of assault rifles.

"These rifles are different from what I'm used to." says Hanna.

"I agree. They are an older version, pre-2006 design, made before they introduced the delta 5 rifles in late 2008." says Caleb.

"New ones are much more easy to use with the auto-fire button." says Hanna.

"Yes, but this is all we have access to right now." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna. "It could be worse."

"So true. At least we have actual weapons." says Caleb. "I hope we can defeat Damion and his perverted soldiers."

"Damion's a perv. If we get to kill him, that'd be awesome." says Hanna.

"Indeed, Han." says Caleb.

Hanna is getting horny.

"When we're done with this, can we fuck please?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, sure." says Caleb.

"Great." says a happy Hanna.

50 minutes later.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans a happy Hanna in a slutty tone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Caleb.

"It feels awesome!" moans Hanna, all horny and happy.

"I agree, sexy Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Hanna.

"Sure!" moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yeah! Bang my sweet pussy!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, your pussy is fuckin' awesome!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks! And your dick is awesome too, man!" moans Hanna.

"Okay!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Caleb, me love you and your dick!" moans Hanna.

"Alright. I love you and your sexy pussy!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm! Yay!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

The next day as the sun goes up.

Hanna, Caleb, Rafael, Cassandra and several other members of the order are on the roof of Mike's house.

They hold assault rifles.

"Nervous, Han?" says Caleb.

"No, just a bit cold." says Hanna.

"It's gonna get warm in less than half an hour. This is Mexico." says Rafael.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Damion and only a small team of 12 of his bimbos suddenly show up.

"Take them down!" says Rafael.

Rafael, Hanna, Cassandra, Caleb and the rest of the order fire their rifles.

Many many bullets rain down at high speed over Damion and his bimbo soldiers.

"Holy crap!" screams Damion.

Half of Damion's bimbos die.

Hanna aim at Damion, fire and bullets hit him right in the dick.

"No!" scream Damion in pain as he die.

"Good shot, Hanna-Boo." says Rafael.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

Damion's six still living bimbos try to run away, but Caleb, Hanna, Rafael and Cassandra fire, killing them.

"Alright, my friends. We won." says Rafael.

"Yeah, man." says a happy Hanna.

The next day, Rafael holds a big dinner for the entire order to celebrate the victory over Damion and the Cult of Hades.

Hanna wear a fancy sexy black latex dress.

Caleb wear a white tuxedo.

Cassandra wear a sexy pink dress.

Rafael wear a black tuxedo.

"Today we celebrate the Order of Osiris' victory and we thank Hanna Marin who killed Damion." says Rafael.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Babe, you're awesome." says Caleb.

"So are you." says Hanna.

Caleb and Hanna kiss each other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
